Dungeon Rampage Fast Leveling and Gold Farming Guide
= Dungeon Rampage Fast Leveling and Gold Farming Guide = September 26, 2012Dungeon Rampage is a fun action dungeon crawler that lets you battle alongside with your Facebook and other friends. In this guide, we will explore some ways for you to earn experience points fast while earning more gold. Please let us know if you have any additional tips on how to level fast and make gold faster. Remember to share this guide with your fellow game friends if you have found it useful! Please also check out the rest of our [http:// Dungeon Rampage guides]. Please note that we do not believe in hacks or cheats, and thus this guide will contain no information on how to hack or cheat in Dungeon Rampage. =Dungeon Rampage How to Level Fast= To get experience faster and level up, there are primarily two ways. The first way is boss farming and the second way is joining friend’s half completed dungeons. Below we will show you how to level faster in Dungeon Rampage in detail. Also, you want to avoid any loss of experience points simply because you cannot beat a dungeon, when you die near the end of dungeon, consider using heal bombs or get friends to jump in and save your progress. These dungeon rampage leveling tips would apply to all your [http:// Dungeon Rampage classes]. Dungeon Rampage Boss Farming Bosses are the best way to get lots of EXP during a short period of time. Boss battles are typically short and to the point. And by completing these boss battles, you will earn lots of Dungeon Rampage exp fast. Also, because other high level players may also be farming these bosses to level up. It makes yohjdlxkjgdded level if you have enough people to join your fights. The recommended levels are given as a gauge on the difficulty of the boss. More will be updated as we progress through the game. Level 1-30: Rookie League’s Papa Yeti – 125 Victory EXP Level 30-50: Gladiator League’s Cretaceous Park Boss – 250 victory EXP Level 40-60: Gladiator League’s Frostgaard Boss – 275 Victory EXP '''Papa Yeti EXP Farming''' This boss is pretty straight forward. You have right room and left room. If you are mainly going after the leveling exp, simply go straight to yeti and kill him within 30 seconds. However, the two mobs in left and right is a good source of Gold coin farm as well. '''Cretaceous Park Boss EXP – Save the gay '''e mobs that you need to kill. Just run straight to the boss and kill a couple of wizards. If you have a semi decent team, the boss stage can be done in about 30 seconds to 1 minute. If you are able to complete the dungeons before this before level 30. This boss will yield faster Dungeon Rampage leveling speed than Papa Yeti. '''Frost Troll for EXP level''' This Dungeon Rampage boss is a little more tricky for farm Experience points. You will have to be strong enough to take down the boss single handed because not many people farm this boss. At usually about level 40 with decent equips, you will be able to kill this boss by yourself. This boss has even less walking to get to, if you can kill the boss within 20 seconds you will be able to farm the more leveling experience points for Dungeon Rampage. Joining Friend’s Dungeon for Fast Leveling Speed Once you have added someone as your friend in Dungeon Rampage, you have the option of joining their dungeons midway. However, you will still receive the full victory experience when the dungeon is done. This means that you will save significant amount of time by simply joining friend’s dungeons to “victory”. What you can do is to note which of your friends are running experience farming parties, or even time their dungeon running speed. If you can get the timing right, you should have a roster of friend dungeons that you simply join for fast experience points gain. This boss SUCKS DICK LIKE FUCK ME. Avoid any Loss of Experience Points Another concept is that you should never give up on a dungeon that you are almost done. To level up fast, sometimes you will have to use heal bombs or ask friends to help you. Do not reset dungeons and waste your time and could be experience points. =Dungeon Rampage Gold Farming Tips= [http:// Dungeon Rampage gold] is important in the game for you to get stronger [http:// Dungeon Rampage weapons]. Below are some guidelines that you need to take to achieve the highest money making speed possible. Fast Dungeon Rampage Movement Speed To make gold fast, you need to run through dungeons fast. During your normal dungeon runs, especially at higher level dungeons, you will often get gold bricks which make you more gold than killing mobs. However, your goal is to finish the entire dungeon fast to make the most Dungeon Rampage gold possible. Because of this, the best class for gold farming in Dungeon Rampage is Ranger at the time of writing. Make sure you train the movement stat and use the best movement speed scroll for your ranger in Dungeon Rampage gold grinding. Dungeon Rampage rangers can train their movement speed to move faster. In addition, they can use magic scrolls which one of the scroll improves their movement speed. Combine these two factors, you have a mean money grabbing machine to get the most loots possible. Crawl dungeons with Full Party to Make More Gold The Dungeon Rampage dungeons become harder and gives additional loot when you have a full party running it. In addition to the improve gold and experience drops, your teammates will also help you grab the dropped gold. Because your entire team gets the same loot, it is always good to have the full party when running through dungeons. Having full [http://latestcheatshacks.com/dungeon-rampage-hack-tool-gems-coins-cheat/ Dungeon Rampage Hack] party will help you earn more gold. One Shot Kills and Make Extra Gold Another important factor for you to traverse through dungeon fast is that you must be strong enough. The best dungeon to run is when you have enough weapon power to take out most of the enemies fast. If you can kill everything in your path effortlessly, you will be able to make more Dungeon Rampage gold. Get the strongest weapon that you can afford and farm the dungeons. Farm Hardest Dungeons for Additional Gold This tip kind of goes against the tip above, however they go hand in hand. You want to crawl the strongest dungeon that you can afford to kill fast. Harder and stronger dungeons typically have better loot drops. The only thing that this is not useful if harder dungeons take you twice or triple the time to go through. You should always farm the strongest dungeons that you can kill most enemies in one shot. Dungeon Rampage Guide Index by Gamelytic=